


Teeth & Claws

by raktajinos



Series: The Madness of Kate Argent [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, minor Kate/Peter, show typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire, Peter gave Kate the perfect form of punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth & Claws

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd due to challenge constraints. And yup, more Kate from me!

Kate threw the table across the room, the sound of wood shattering filling the air, splinters and sharp shards being shot through the air. She let out a loud roar, blindly reaching out and grabbing anything she could throw. Chairs, plates, lamps, nothing was safe. 

It was over in less than five minutes, her rage fuelled by her new found strength, destroying the apartment in a matter of moments. Peter deserved it for what he’d done to her; she would destroy every living and physical thing in this world that he cared for. Even this ridiculous apartment.   
 In one way, it was the ultimate punishment for her, for a hunter. They could have just ripped her throat out, it’s what she expected them to do. Well, she’d been hoping she’d gotten them all in that fire, but she was too practical to think she’d be fully successful. The few that were left, would be engulfed by grief and loathing and they’d come after her. She’d prepared for them to come after her. Peter. Laura. Derek. 

Derek had been too young, and too hurt on a personal level to be of any real threat to her. She’d discovered his weaknesses early in their “relationship” and she’d dispatched him quickly enough as he ran at her blindly. 

Peter and Laura were a different matter; they were older, smarter and stronger, especially Laura, with the new Alpha powers. Kate had sarcastically mocked her for being ungrateful for her gift, after all those new powers were only hers because Kate had killed her Alpha, her mother. 

But Laura was uncertain with the powers, she flared out of control, it only being a few hours after the fire when they came for her. She was unpredictable. 

But Peter, Peter was vicious; a quality she both admired and hated. He was every bit the werewolf scum she hated; a sadistic, violent, power hungry animal. But she wasn’t stupid enough not to see the mirror he acted as, for she was just as sadistic, violent and power hungry as he was. 

And now she was the animal too. 

Peter’s gift to her. He wasn’t angry like Derek and Laura, he’d come at her with clarity in his eyes, a sick smile on his lips when he slashed at her from behind, sneaking up on her while she fought with Laura. An oversight on her part, a slip of attention; one she now regretted. He’d come up behind her, clashed her ribs with his claws and then bit down on her neck with his teeth, tearing away flesh and drawing blood. 

He’d laughed when she fell to the floor, hands coming up to grasp at her wounds. They left her there, in a growing pool of her own blood. He’d bent down, grabbed her head and pulled to the side, forcing more blood to stream down her front. He fucking licked her ear, whispering that she’d either die from the bite or survive it, “either way its the perfect punishment for you,”. And he was right. 

She survived. She didn’t want to, she didn’t want to be like them. But now she was. Now she was all teeth and claws and fur and vile like the rest of them.


End file.
